


The Swimwear Incident

by Mockingbird_22



Series: ColdFlash Ficlets [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Jealous Len, M/M, Or at least Len think so, inappropriate swimwear, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/pseuds/Mockingbird_22
Summary: Barry is going to the beach with Caitlin and Cisco but Len disproves of one of Barry's outfits.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesunflowerqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunflowerqueen/gifts).



> Written for the tumblr prompt "Are you getting jealous?" - “You’re changing your outfit, now!”

After all the problems Central City had faced over the past few months, Team S.T.A.R. labs definitely deserved a break. Barry, Caitlin and Cisco had been through a lot and thought that a trip away would be a nice time to just spend some time together, relaxing and chilling out. Wally was happy to look after the city for a few days in Barry’s absence so Barry really had no other excuse.

They were headed to a beach resort for 5 days to enjoy the sunshine and the warm water. They’d asked other members of the team to join them but everyone decided these three needed a break and to spend some time together once again.

Barry was packing clothes into his suitcase from the pile of clothes he had on the bed. Len was helpfully (not helpfully) commenting on everything going into the case. It was adorable really and Barry knew Len was only doing it as he was gonna miss him and Len wanted to spend time with him doing whatever before he left.

After the T-shirts were packed Barry reached into his swimwear pile to pull things out. First a pair of board shorts and other swim shorts and then he pulled out a red pair of briefs; the kind of thing Olympic divers wore.

Barry shoved everything into his case with not much thought really, until Len indignantly stated, “Uhh I don’t think so.”

“Huh?”

“You’re not taking those.”

“Umm, why not? It’s just swimwear,” Barry asked, kinda confused.

“No that is an affront to swimwear, how do you even fit into them?” Len said pulling said item back out.

Barry could feel his cheeks flush a little, “What they’re fine, they’re not that small.” Barry tugged the item back and put it in his case.

“Yes they are,” Len stated taking the swimming briefs back out.

“Really Len?” Barry said with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes really, you do realise other people are gonna see you in these?”

“Are you getting jealous?” Barry asked.

“You’re changing your outfit, now!” Len softly growled, a little bit of possessiveness colouring his tone.

“Len, I am going with Cisco and Caitlin, both of whom are my best friends. They’re not gonna do anything. They don’t like me like that, you should know that.”

“Regardless, the briefs stay,” Len stated decisively.

“They’re coming!” Barry said launching himself at Len to grab the clothing. “I’m a grown man I think I can decide what I want to wear to the beach!”

Len was now flung back onto the bed, keeping the item above Barry and stopping him from reaching up. “Nope.”

“Len come on!” Barry laughed out, “I’ll tickle you,” he threatened.

“No you won’t unless you want a foot in your face.”

Barry pouted. “Come on just give them back.”

“Make me.”

“Oh I can make you,” Barry stated, using one of the hands grasping into the air to slide down Len’s body to his fly.

Len used his free arm to grasp Barry’s hand before he got any further. “That’s cheating.”

“Like you play fair,” Barry scoffed. At that moment Len had lowered his occupied hand just enough and Barry snatched up the clothing. “Aha!”

He then sped across the room, before Len could take them back.

“You don’t try to take these from me again… and I may just put them on for you before we leave.” Barry grinned as he spoke.

“Barry Allen, what exactly are you saying?” Len asked coyly.

“I think you know exactly what I’m saying.”


End file.
